Reflections
by Once.A.Queen.Of.Narnia
Summary: It has been ten years since the beginning of the Golden Age of Narnia, and everything is well. Deep within distant lands, evils are burying and those who were once innocent will be tested to their very limits.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: For the record, I have never written a fanfic with Lucy and Susan in it so I will have probably not done them with the justice they deserve so I am apologising now before I get pelted by rotten fruit! Criticism is greatfully welcomed...just don't turn too nasty!**

Reflections by Always

Chapter One

"Lucy!"

"Oi, Lu!"

"Your majesty!"

Voices whipped past me as I ran, giggling and bare-foot down the smooth marble steps of the East entrance towards the beach.

My tiara managed to bob along easily upon my head as if the maker had known that I loved to run everywhere and had developed someway on its making to keep it firmly attached and to be kept still in times of what Susan calls my 'childish moments'.

I'm eighteen! I was still young enough to get myself into trouble yet I was old enough to know the tricks to get me out of it.

I'd been attending my duties all morning – visiting Mrs Four-Paw and her new litter of kittens, opening a celebration for Whiskernut's birthday (squirrels do love to have tree parties!) and listening to at least two suitors enquiring for my hand in marriage (yes, dear little me!). Though, both gentlemen seemed to vanish after Edmund and Peter wanted to talk privately with them.

Now was my time to let myself go free which of course included me holding up my dress as I ran through the limitless amount of corridors, my eyes fixed upon the soft sandy beach and its clear blue waters.

I am meant to be called 'Valiant', yet I have heard Ed calling me 'Queen Lucy the Nutcase'. Shows what he knows. I felt myself giggle with delight when my feet touched the familiar softness of the sand, toes clenching together to make little mountains. I know – my imagination can be an amazing thing once I get started. Ask Edmund.

I love to feel the freedom of the open space around me. It brought out the best part of me. I could hear the waves crashing into each other, the mermaids laughing as they somersaulted through the air with ease and back into the water with a loud splash. They popped their heads back to the surface, smiling and waving as they caught sight of me. I waved back, feeling privileged to be in my position. These all made me feel so alive and thankful to Aslan for bringing me into Narnia.

My eyes literally brightened as I caught a glimpse of my final destination: Pevensie Cove. Well…the cove wasn't actually called that, however it had been officially dubbed that by all four of us on our first week as royalty. We had been working hard all that week, trying to understand all the basics to do with laws, decrees, history of the world so far and we had needed a break just to be ourselves, no matter how helpful everyone had been. Peter had discovered it when we had been playing chase across the beach, Susan climbing up one of the rocks and somehow managing to lose her footing. Lo and behold, Pevensie Cove! It is this little horse-shoed shaped area with its piece of turquoise ocean and white beach, tall rocks surrounding everyone like a wall, keeping out anyone watching and purely secret to those who knew about it. Of course, being eight years old made the whole discovery even more amazing. I even think we should have our only little meetings there. Now, though, we are older and don't have as much time to come here anymore. The others may have other hobbies to occupy their time now, but I was still a child at heart!

I carefully stepped into the potholes embedded in the rock which made the ascent up it so much easier; maybe being taller helped a little too. I could climb this with my eyes shut, thanks to the number of times I had been here over the last ten years. When I reached the top, I headed over to the edge, sat down, letting my legs dangle over the edge, and shaking my hair as the wind took a-hold and blew it behind me.

I took off my tiara, tilting my head to the sight so I could take in every inch of detail about it. I loved how it shone in the sunlight, sunrays hitting each individual silver flower. It made me wonder sometimes if I imagined the flowers blossoming; nothing surprised me anymore.

The sound of a falling rock startled me out of my thoughts, and a smile spread across my lips as I caught sight of someone coming from the side out the corner of my eye. It was going to be either one of my brothers or maybe even Tumnus (I'd let him into our little secret since he is my best friend and all). "Alright, you have me! I surrender!" I replied, stifling a laugh, holding my hands up in mock-surrender.

"Good," whispered a voice I remembered but couldn't quite place, and before I could react, a piece of rough cloth was wrapped around my mouth and a rope tied tight around my wrists. What was going on? I struggled and twisted, trying to think of anywhere to get myself out of these sudden bonds. If only I had remembered to carry my dagger with me! Peter and Orieus constantly reminded me to on my guard, and that not people within in this world understood the ways of Narnians. I could hear myself screaming against the gag tied brutally around my mouth. Someone had to have seen me running this way! Someone would jump out of the shadows and stop whoever was doing this!

A sharp pain spread across my right cheek and my head flung in the same direction as I was backhanded by the assailant. Tears sprung immediately to my eyes at the action, making me gaze up at the masked person.

"Make one more peep, _your majesty_, and it will be the last one you will ever make," it hissed, emerald eyes boring down into my own, anger and malice shining deep within them.

What could I do?

I was utterly powerless, and this time, didn't have any of my family or friends to come to my rescue. Part of me wanted to cry, but the other hastened to remind me that I wasn't called 'Valiant' for nothing. I pulled back my foot and kicked him as hard as I could in the leg, eyes narrowed in defiance. No-one was going to take me without a fight.

The attacker gazed down at me, something powerful now evident in his look, and with a growl, grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, my chin hitting his back hard, sending a shiver through my jaw and teeth.

"This will teach them what it feels like to lose someone they loved."

With that final line, he headed back down the rock, not caring about knocking me about. My eyes fell upon the not-so-distant view of Cair Paravel, the sun making the white gleam brightly as if a sun of its own. A single tear fell down my freckled cheek.

Would I ever see home again?


	2. Chapter 2

Reflections – Chapter Two

Uncontrollable.

My sister, one of the youngest queens in Narnian History, was completely and utterly controllable.

Don't think I haven't spent time and effort to try and teach her about poise and restraint, but it is like my words go through one ear and out the other, especially when I catch her gazing out of the castle windows, watching a pair of seagulls dancing around the sky.

I smiled at the memory.

Lucy had been wild even as a child, always wanted to explore, finding new and exciting things, and none of us had been able to stop her so we simply gave up trying and came to accept that if she was in the mood for listening, we should try and cram as much into her attention span as possible. Not that she isn't clever. Goodness no. She takes her royal duties very seriously and won the hearts of our subjects in a very short amount of time.

Even I, at times, couldn't even pay much attention to our tutors, finding myself imaging dancing with the dryads around Shuddering Woods, listening to ancient tales about their people and more. Now when I was meant to be attending to some dispute between two Hedgehogs about who rolled the perfect ball, I was sitting in my bedchamber in front of my mirror, brushing my hair with my favourite pearl brush. It had grown so long and I loved the feel of the brush running through it. I wasn't vain at all, but no girl can deny a moment of self-pampering after a long morning of work.

I could screams of laughter echoing through the corridors and shouts for my little sister following not long after. I couldn't help but roll my eyes with fondness. No doubt Lucy was now bare-foot and heading quickly down to the beach with her ladies-in-waiting racing to keep up with her and finally giving up the chase out of exhaustion. I knew how they felt. Many times had I chased her through the trees of the forests nearby, allowing myself moments to be younger again and to let my hair down, if you will.

A faint knock at my door turned my head, and I placed my brush down.

"Come in."

Lucy's tutor, Tarnius, popped his head around the door, looking extremely flustered and giving a quick bow.

"I'm sorry, your highness, but Queen Lucy has just ran out of her History class just when we were reaching the Battles of Heen-"

"Tarnius, I apologise for my royal sister. We all know that she has moments and simply have to cope with them. I will talk to her forthwith and I assure you that you will able to continue your lecture on the Battle of...Heena," I explained, walking towards the door and placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's dinner and I'm sure that you are hungry."

Tarnius sighed and gave me a nod, giving another quick bow and disappearing down the corridor towards the Great Hall, myself following in his footsteps.

Now that I mentioned it, I was rather peckish myself.

I'm not that much of an eater, but the type of meals that are brought can't be ignored and besides, if I didn't get my share of food, Edmund would more than likely stuff the whole feast down.

I headed down the stairs, watching the goings-on in the courtyard with mild interest.

When I first came to Narnia, I was so shocked to discover that such magical creatures even existed, but after ten years, they have become dearest of friends and I wouldn't know what I would do without them.

"Susan, I think Lucy's finally outdone her ladies," muttered a voice from behind me.

It was Peter, leaning against one of the doorways, a smirk plastered on his lips.

"Well...we did warn them that Lucy was a handful at the beginning," I sighed, checking my braids at the back of my hair were still in place.

I could that he was about to reply when suddenly one of the fauns came running quickly towards us and curtsied.

"Sorry to bother you, your highnesses, but Queen Lucy's ladies have lost sight of her on the beach and they are getting rather anxious about her whereabouts," she muttered, biting her lip nervously and moving awkwardly on her hoofs.

Both Peter and I shared a knowing look as we knew very well where are our little sister was likely to be.

"Don't worry, Tessie, we'll find her and please tell the ladies to cease worrying...Lucy disappears all the time."

Tessie gave a small smile and hurried back the way she came.

"Come on then," Peter grinned. "Let's go fetch Lu and then we can get the leftovers from Edmund's attack on dinner."

I returned the smile and started heading towards the East Entrance.

Out of all the places that we feel ourselves in, the cove was our favourite. It had views that took my breath away, calmed the shakened of nerves and it was so very peaceful. I felt my feet take me the whole way, knowing that they remembered the route forwards and backwards. I was about to call for Lucy when my voice died in my throat.

A shine had just reached my eyes.

Lucy's tiara.

She never went away without it. I knew how proud of it she was and that she practically wore it everywhere she went. I slowly moved forwards, my mind going over the facts of where she could possibly have gone and reasons for why she had left it.

Maybe she had gone for a swim?

No, even then she would have found somewhere safe to place it.

I looked around, all the usual hideaways. The rock was perfect for scouting anyone in the Cove.

"Lucy? It's dinner!" I called, hoping that I would hear her giggle and see her appearing from down below.

No answer.

"Lucy! Stop being childish! You're keeping everyone waiting!"

No answer.

"Any sign of her?" Peter called as he came up behind me, a frown clearly etched on his face.

I shook my head, the first spike of fear flooding through me. Lucy knew the dangers of straying far from the castle. I desperately hoped that my worst fears wouldn't appear, but they did. Lying beside a stray branch lay a yellowed piece of parchment. Upon it was: **She loves me**.

It felt the bottom of my stomach just fell away at those words. My entire body ran cold, all traces of warmth from the sun disappeared. Someone had my little sister. Someone had taken Lucy, the purest, most innocent _child _that I had ever known.

"Peter," I whispered. "PETER!"

My voice screamed out his name, hands trembling as they picked up the parchment, mind frantic with so many possibilities. Who would take her? Why would they take her? How could they take her?

Eyes scanned around the beach, constantly searching for long, brown hair and a red, velvet dress.

I gazed up at Peter, who I saw was between petrified and cold anger, emotions flickering across his features. He stared right at me, lips tight together, "We find whoever did it this and we find him _now_!"

**A/N: This probably has lots of mistakes, but I did my best to check it all out! ^__^ Please review! I have Edmund giving out cookies!**


End file.
